I Kissed a Girl or Alcohol
by shakeahand55
Summary: “Don’t go” she said to you “stay here…come on” she pulls you away from the backdoor out towards the side of the house, away from the light.


**Title:** I Kissed a Girl

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Pairing:** Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**Summary:** Sorry, this is my first Glee fic and it's un-betaed, please be kind. Quinn's POV one night durning a party.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, because if I did you'd know it.

**Beta-reader:** None

* * *

Your not even sure anymore how it all started, you had been drinking a vodka cooler, you are sure it was wild berry but you could be wrong, that Kurt handed you with a smile.

Your sure it was him, but now that you think about it, as you lay here on the grass with something other then a few empty bottles beside you, your not so sure of anything anymore.

Ok so maybe someone else handed it to you, but you know for sure that someone gave it to you because after the fourth one you started getting them by your self.

You can remember dancing and singing, drinking and laughing and then you can almost feel the touch on your hair as the hand lightly moves through your once put up hair that's not hanging around your shoulders free.

You close your eyes with a hint of a smile on your face, because you know for a fact it wasn't Finn's hand running through your hair, sending strange feelings through your more then tipsy body.

You remember smiling and laughing, leaning into the body that's attached to the hand, which seems to escape your knowledge at that moment because you find it amazing that the wall your leaning on it very warm and soft.

You shake your head and push away from the thing you remember is a person and almost trip over your own two feet before making your way to the backyard to find the garbage bin.

You yawn happily and stretch when the bin that's never been used for anything other then to hold ice and beer, or in this case coolers, comes into your blurry vision.

You grab a bottle and pick up the bottle opener and try to get the lid off, but you can seem to get your hand to work the way it needs to, but you and your drink are saved when you see a person come out.

You blink and few times and your sure your words are slurred "hiya there Rach…el *hiccup* would you be a *hiccup*" you laugh when you dropped the bottle opener and it bounces off your foot.

"Wonderful girl…woman…person…love…Rachel help open this little guy…he's calling me and telling me to save him and open the bottle and let him out! He needs out!" you start swinging the bottle about, you don't notice how close you are to hitting her in the face.

You watch when she bends down to get the bottle opener and reach for your bottle, that you refuse to let go of, so she wraps her hand around yours and manages to get the bottle open with a smile.

You smile, her hand is warm and soft, her fingers are long but thin and you notice she hasn't moved her hand away yet, but you don't mind.

It's keeping your hand warm, and you can't help but start to think of that song I Kissed A Girl and how good it would be if you tried it, if you kissed a girl.

You pull the bottle to your lips, her hand never moves from the bottle as you drink but when you pull the bottle away, her hand has moved and is lingering on your face.

You frees and just watch her as she moves closer to you, her body invading your personal space but you don't seem to mind, you find yourself moving to meet her.

"My…what pretty eyes you have" she laugh with a hiccup before quickly leaning in and kissing her on the lips and you pull away with a sway just as fast.

"Sorry…I'm sure it's the coolers who told me to do that" you shake your head as she just looks at you.

"Sorry, I'll go now…go find Finn" you turn and sway again as you take a few steps towards the backdoor to go back into the house when you feel a hand on your arm pulling you back.

"Don't go" she said to you "stay here…come on" she pulls you away from the backdoor out towards the side of the house, away from the light.

You laugh, the alcohol coursing through your veins has total control as you follow her taking another drink from the bottle that you managed to tip and spill on yourself.

You can't remember much after that other then drinking some more, laughing and some more kissing before you opened your eyes and found yourself laying on the grass.

You still felt tispy and kinda cold but other then that you didn't really feel anything, she turned your head and started to count the bottles laying on the grass, 4 you counted twice to be sure.

You looked down at the person beside you and lightly ran your hand over her cheek, your not sure it was just the alcohol talking when you kissed Rachel, but if Rachel freaks out you'll totally blame it all on the drinking.

You feel her start to move under your hand, and debat weather or not to pull it away and by the time you decied not to she's awake and looking at you, holding your hand against her face.

"Hi" she says in a whisper "hi" you say back to her, neither of you notice that the sun is almost up and the house is quiet, and there are a few other bodies laying out on the grass as well.

"Oh, look" you follow Rachel's finger, and you find yourself thinking about how warm it is and how warm it would be as it trails down your face and neck, lightly followed by kisses.

You shake yourself out of your shocking daydream and notice the sun and know that for some reason, maybe it's Rachel sitting beside you smileing at you and being shy but you don't want this to end.

You don't want to have to go back to everything, you want to stay here and kiss her again, you want to sing and dance and have fun and have her run her hands through your hair, because by god did it feel good.

You want to feel that good again…

You smile, ok so maybe not remembering everything after you followed Rachel to the grass might be a ok thing, because you can just make some memories you will both remember.

You lean over and push Rachel back to the soft grass, your sure you both smell like the coolers you were drinking, but you can't notice anything but her eyes watching you and the smile and shock on her face.

You smile at her and then kiss her, long hard and you pull away when you finally remember you both need to breath, but if you didn't you would still be in a lip lock.

After you lay back down beside Rachel, who seems to you, to be very pleased with herself as you both watch the sun rise as you think about dumping Finn for Rachel.

You start to sing I Kissed a Girl and laugh as Rachel joins in.


End file.
